Beauty and The Beast
by Super Junior Fan
Summary: Sasuke is a spoiled Prince who has been cursed by an enchantress. Naruto is a stable boy who is madly in love with Sasuke but is too shy to tell him. When an annoying village girl, Sakura, comes to the castle Naruto decides to help his master. SasuNaru!
1. Prolog

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Summary-**

Sasuke is a spoiled Prince who has been cursed by an enchantress. Naruto is a stable boy who is madly in love with Sasuke but is too shy to tell him. When an annoying village girl, Sakura, comes to the castle Naruto decides to help his master any way he can; even if it means letting the annoying and selfish girl have him. But Sasuke doesn't want her, Sasuke wants him.

**Prolog-**

It was a cold, rainy night and a young teenage boy ran from the stables after making sure all the Prince's prized horses were warm, safe, and dry. The teenager slipped in a puddle and fell to the ground getting mud all over him and in his sun golden hair. The boy shivered as a cold wind swept through the court yard. He opened his bright sky blue eyes that had closed he he had fallen and stood up shaking as much of the mud off him as he could. He then continued his run towards the servants' quarters in hopes that Iruka would be there to allow him in to take a nice warm bath and stay the night in his bedroom, he really didn't want to stay in his cold, leaky room in the stables tonight.

When he was about five feet from the servants' door something moving across the court yard caught his eyes. He squinted to be able to see the think better through the rain and dark, he saw that it was an old woman in a black cloak. She was making her way towards the main doors of the castle, the boy narrowed his eyes at her. How had she gotten through the gates to get this close to the castle, he knew damn well that none of the guards would have let her get this far, something wasn't right about this woman. Suspicious, the boy began to silently follow her, when she got to the main doors of the castle the boy hid in the bushes close to her and the door so he could here what was said. He had half a mind to go up to her and politely ask her to leave, but he also was curious as to why she was here, and if she did anything funny he was ready to tackle her.

The old woman reached up and took one of the heavy knockers and easily lifted it up like it was nothing before she let it drop and hit the door with a loud bang the had the boy on the edge. The door was thrown open and the boy was shocked to see the Prince standing there instead of the doorman. The old woman smiled a crooked smile at the handsome Prince and in return the Prince snarled at her. "My Prince, would you be so kind as to allow me to stay the night tonight?" The woman asked.

"No." The Prince said without hesitation.

"But I am but a kind, old woman." The woman tried again, the boy narrowed his eyes knowing that this woman was up to something, he got ready to jump up and escort her away from his Prince.

"No." The Prince said again.

"But it is a cold, rainy night, and I am soaked to the bone." The woman said.

"Not my fault." The Prince said sounding bored.

"I shall give you this rose in return for my stay." The woman said pulling out a stunning blood red rose from inside her cloak.

"The answer is still no and will always be no. I will never allow your presents to dirty up my castle you old hag." The Prince said then went to shut the door when the old woman placed her hand on the door keeping it open shocking not only the Prince but the boy as well.

"Do not be fooled by my appearance Prince." The old woman said then morphed into a beautiful enchantress, "I curse you, Prince Sasuke Uchiha, and everyone in this castle. You, Prince, will be cursed to live as a beast. A form that best suits your cruel and selfish heart." The Enchantress said and the Prince yelled in pain, the boy shot from his hiding place, pushing the Enchantress out of the way. As soon as the boy stepped into the castle his whole body began to tingle, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, right now his Prince needed him.

"My Prince!" The boy cried and caught the Prince as he started to fall to the ground, but the Prince's weight was a little to much for the boy's tired body and he fell to his knees holding the Prince's head gently to his chest while glaring at the Enchantress that dared to hurt his Prince. The Prince had stopped screaming in pain as soon as the boy had touched him and was now painting in pain as his body began to slowly morph into that of a beast. He, too, was glaring at the woman that dared to curse him, he would get her back for this.

"For my curse to be broken you, Prince, must learn to love and be loved before the last peddle falls from this rose." The Enchantress said dropping the rose in front of the Prince and the boy before vanishing. The Prince closed his eyes and groaned in pain only to have then snap back open a second later when her felt something wet land on his cheek. He looked up at the boy holding him and saw that he was crying, this boy was crying for him.

"I-I'm so sorry My Prince. I should have stopped her when I first saw her on the grounds. I should have listened to my gut and made her leave, if I had this would never have happened to you my Prince. I promise to do everything in my power to find a way to fix this." The boy said and the Prince felt his chest clench in pain that was not caused by his transformation. For some strange reason, this boy crying made the Prince's heart ache. The Prince had the urge to comfort the boy, but before he could act on that urge the pain got to much for him and he blacked out. The muddy, sun golden hair and watery, sky blue eyes were the last thing that the Prince saw and was etched into his mind, the Prince silently vowed to himself to never have this boy look like that ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Summary-**

Sasuke is a spoiled Prince who has been cursed by an enchantress. Naruto is a stable boy who is madly in love with Sasuke but is too shy to tell him. When an annoying village girl, Sakura, comes to the castle Naruto decides to help his master any way he can; even if it means letting the annoying and selfish girl have him. But Sasuke doesn't want her, Sasuke wants him.

**Chapter 1-**

Sakura smiled to herself as she stepped out of her two story hut and into the fresh air. She stretched her arms over her head before she walked down the walk way that lead to the gate leading out of her yard towards her village. Once she got to the village she walked into a flower shop, "Good morning Sakura!" Her best friend called holding a bundle of white lilies.

"Good morning Ino." Sakura said skipping up to the girl and grabbed her arm almost making her drop the lilies. "Come on Ino, I want to go get a new dress, papa gave me my allowance this morning."

"Hold on Sakura, Naruto is about get here!" Ino cried as Sakura pulled her arm making her drop the lilies, this made Sakura stop and turned to look at Ino.

"Who is Naruto? Is he your boyfriend?" Sakura asked smirking.

"No." Ino said pulling her arm free from Sakura's grip and bent to pick up the fallen lilies, "Naruto is a servant of the Prince, and he comes to town once a month to get food and other things for the Prince." she said with hearts in her eyes as she thought of the mysterious Prince that locked himself away in his castle five years ago.

"What! Does that mean that the two of them are close?" Sakura asked and Ino gave her a look that read 'Are you that stupid?'

"Sakura, what part does 'Naruto is a servant of the Prince' not make sense to you? Naruto is a servant and the Prince is, well, a Prince. Those two will can and will never be close to each other." Ino said slowly like she was explaining something to a little kid, but Sakura ignored her too deep into her own little world to actually hear her.

"If those two are close then if I get close to this Naruto then he can introduce me to the Prince. And once the Prince sees me he will fall madly in love with me and take me as his queen!" Sakura squealed.

"What fantasy world do you live in? This is not Disney, the Prince will not magically fall in love with you." Ino muttered as a young 19 year old boy opened the door to the flower shop only to find the two girls blocking the way.

"Excuse me." Naruto said gaining both girls' attention.

"Oh! Naruto, are you here for the Prince's roses?" Ino asked.

"Yes, and please hurry, I'm late as it is already." Naruto said and Ino ran to get the roses ready. Sakura took this chance to look over the boy, he was wearing an oversize dark gray cloak the pooled around his feet and had the hood up. All that she could see of his was that he had the brightest sky blue eyes that she had ever seen, he had three whisker like scars on each of his cheeks giving his cute, baby like face a cute fox like appearance. Sakura instantly hated him for being too cute, once she was queen she was going to get rid of this boy, she did not want her Prince to fall for his cute charms. But for now she would tolerate him, after all she did need him to get close to the Prince. As if hearing her thoughts, Naruto turned his eyes to look straight into hers, Sakura gulped as she saw that his pupils were a little slanted and fox like.

"Uh, um, hi. I'm S-Sakura." She said and began to get nervous at his intense stare. Naruto looked her up and down as if judging her. "It's rude to stare!" She said annoyed.

"Hn." Naruto looked her in the eyes again make her straighten up her back a little, "I was only returning the favor."

"Here you go." Ino said returning with a bundle of different roses, "Sorry it took so long, I was trying to hurry while getting all the roses you always get. Now, that will be $50." Naruto took out a frog wallet from the basket he had hidden in his oversize cloak. He paid Ino the money before gently placing the roses in the basket then quickly covered it back up with his oversized cloak.

"Good day ladies." Naruto said with a small bow then left the store as quickly as he could. Sakura went to follow him but was stopped by Ino.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked annoyed at the girl.

"I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Ino whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked. Ino glanced around them to make sure that no one else was around, she had been told by her parent to keep this a secret, but her best friend needed to hear this before she made the same mistake that the other girls had done.

"Many other girls from the village have tried to follow Naruto back to the castle, but they have always been drug back by either Naruto or the wolves that live in the forest that surround the castle. All the girls have claimed that the Prince is an evil beast that tried to kill them, and if it wasn't for Naruto they would have been dead. They then begged the major to go to the castle and save Naruto before the Prince kills him." Ino whispered and Sakura looked at her like she was crazy, "That is also why I know that Naruto and the Prince are not close, if the Prince is willing to kill Naruto then they are not close."

"The girls only said that because it is obvious that they were not meant to be with the Prince if they could ever see him as an evil beast." Sakura said.

"And what, you are meant to be with the Prince?" Ino asked.

"Of course I am." Sakura said then turned to try and find Naruto but he was long gone.

**.:'':.**

Naruto sighed happily as he stepped into the carriage, "Lets go home." He said shutting the carriage door. He felt the carriage get up and move, he closed his eyes sad that the horses he had once taken care of had all been turned into carriages by the curse. So now that he had no horses to take care of Prince Sasuke had allowed him to stay in his room so that he could take care of him. As soon as Naruto saw the beautiful trees of the forest that he had to pass through to get to the village turn into the black gnarly trees of the cursed forest that surrounded the castle he took off the hood of his cloak to reveal his cute sun golden fox ears that matched his sun golden hair. He sighed and leaned back into the seat watching the scenery fly by. Soon they had made it to the gate of the castle, the gate squeaked opened and Naruto caught a glimpse of the wolves that were once the guards of the castle. Naruto smiled at them and shook his head telling them no one was with him this time, they nodded and hid in the shadows once again. The carriage stopped in front of the main doors of the castle and let Naruto out, Naruto petted the carriage in thanks before going inside. As soon as he took one step into the castle he saw a small clock, a lantern, and a tea pot rush up to him.

"What took you so long Naruto?" The clock asked.

"I'm sorry Iruka, there were more people there today." Naruto said setting the basket down and took off his cloak. He handed the cloak to a coat rack who took it and walked off.

"The master is waiting for you brat." The tea pot said.

"Tsunade, Naruto is not a brat!" Iruka cried, but everyone ignored him since he always said that.

"He is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he is up in y'all's room having a huge tantrum because you are late. You might want to go up there and stop him before he breaks everything again. You know, he is being a big baby, you aren't even ten minutes late and he is throwing a tantrum." the lantern said.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped, "How could you say that about our master?" Naruto didn't hear Kakashi's response because he was running up the stairs towards the west wing, the Prince's wing. He was halfway to the room when he heard a loud roar and something breaking, Naruto sped up. He threw opened the door to the room and saw a beast with black fur, sharp claw, long sharp fangs, black horns, and a tail standing in the room that was torn to pieces. As soon as the beast heard the door slam open he turned his angry red eyes towards the door.

"What the hell took you so long!" the beast roared. Naruto quickly took five steps towards the beast and gently wrapped his arms around the beast's neck and pulled him down so that the beast's head was nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Shh, my Prince, shh. I'm here now." Naruto whispered soothingly into the Prince's ear, he felt the Prince wrap his arms around his waist. Naruto wasn't shocked or scared when this happened, he was used to it, this always happened when he came back from the village late.

"You are never allowed to go back there." The Prince said nuzzling his nose into the crook of Naruto's shoulder his tail coming to wrap around Naruto's waist pulling him closer. Naruto rolled his eyes, Sasuke always said that but in the end always allowed Naruto to go back since he was the only one who could go into the village and not cause a riot.

"Come, let us get you into a nice warm bath and I will clean this up. And after wards we will then go to the library and read something while Chouji cooks us up something to eat." Naruto said and began to move away from the Prince, but the Prince growled and pulled him back. "Sasuke, let me go, I needed to draw you a bath."

"No." Sasuke said stubbornly, Naruto looked into Sasuke's now black eyes.

"Yes." Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"No." Sasuke growled. Suddenly Naruto brought his hand up to Sasuke's nose, and before Sasuke could stop him Naruto flicked him on the nose. Sasuke yelped and let go of Naruto to cover his now hurting nose, Naruto used his distraction to turn and head for the Prince's bathroom, but before he got very far he felt a tug on his tail. He looked over his shoulder to see that Sasuke had wrapped his tail around his. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face to see he had the sad, kicked puppy look that tugged at Naruto's heart. Naruto smiled a gentle, loving smile and held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

"Come on then." Naruto said, Sasuke smirked and took Naruto's hand and let the younger male lead him into the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom, Naruto lead them to a huge bath tub and had to drop Sasuke's hand to fill the tub. Not liking that, Sasuke wrapped his tail around Naruto's waist again, Naruto didn't even react since he was so used to it. After the tub was filled, Naruto stood up and turned towards Sasuke and began to unclasp Sasuke's cape-like cloak. He folded it neatly and sat it aside, then he unbuttoned and unzipped Sasuke's pants. He pulled then down and found himself face to face with Sasuke's huge erection and blushed. He quickly stood up folding the pants and was about to help Sasuke into the tube.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned, "Please." Naruto knew what the Prince wanted and got back onto his knees and gently took Sasuke's erection into his hands with a deep blush. No matter how many times Naruto did this for Sasuke he could never get used to it, this was something that should only happy between lovers, but Naruto wasn't Sasuke's lover he was just his servant. "Naruto." Sasuke moaned again and ran a hand through Naruto's soft golden hair. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and opened his mouth to let his tongue lick the tip. "Ngh." Sasuke moaned, his legs giving out on him causing him to fall onto his ass, yanking his erection from Naruto.

"My Prince!" Naruto cried out in worry, that had never happened before, Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and sat in between his legs.

"I can't take it any more." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and before he could react Sasuke ripped Naruto's clothes off. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked before Sasuke slammed his mouth onto Naruto's shutting him up. Naruto hesitantly kissed back shutting his eyes blushing, this was Naruto's first kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned when he pulled back from the kiss, he let his hands run over the beautiful skin that belonged to Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying not to moan, this was so wrong, but it felt so right.

"Shh Naruto, I'll make you feel real good." Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. Naruto remembered Sasuke saying that to some of the maids when they were human. Naruto didn't want to be another notch on Sasuke's belt, if he was going to do this with Sasuke then he wanted it to be because the Prince loved him, not because the Prince needed a good fuck. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and ran from the bathroom.

Sasuke groaned and fell onto his back, he wished he knew what his little fox was thinking. Did his fox love him or did he not? There would be times where it seemed that Naruto was madly in love with him, like when they would cuddle in bed at night, and then there were times where it would seem that he didn't have any feeling for him at all, like just now or when ever he tried to show his love for the fox. Yes, Sasuke was in love with Naruto, but he wasn't going to tell the boy until he was absolutely sure that the boy was in love with him.

Sasuke sat up and glared at his erection bringing him back to what just happened. He knew that the boy thought that he was going to just fuck, that wasn't true. He had planed to just give Naruto a hand job to pay him back for all the times he had given him so many hand jobs and blow jobs. Yes, he knew that Naruto knew that he had had sex when he was still human, but that was when he had been a hormonal 16 year old boy, now he was a 21 year old man/beast. Yes, he still got horny, but that was when Naruto did something sexy, he couldn't help it he was a man after all, and the boy was fucking hot! But Sasuke wasn't just going to fuck him like he did with those whore of a maids, no, he was was going to wait until he knew Naruto loved him and then woo him. And then when Naruto was ready, that was when he would finally claim him as his.

Sasuke sighed then stood up and got into the tub. It was best to get this bath over with, he hopped that as he bathed Naruto would calm down enough to let Sasuke comfort him. He really did love Naruto and didn't want to frighten him away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Summary-**

Sasuke is a spoiled Prince who has been cursed by an enchantress. Naruto is a stable boy who is madly in love with Sasuke but is too shy to tell him. When an annoying village girl, Sakura, comes to the castle Naruto decides to help his master any way he can; even if it means letting the annoying and selfish girl have him. But Sasuke doesn't want her, Sasuke wants him.

**Chapter 2-**

Naruto panted as he sat curled up into a ball in the corner farthest from the bathroom door, still naked as the lovely day he was born into this world. His soft fox ears were laying flat against his head as his sky blue eyes watch the bathroom door for any sign that Sasuke was coming out. Naruto was torn, half of him was hoping and waiting for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom looking for him so that he could comfort him, but the other half was him was hoping and begging that Sasuke stayed in the bathroom so that he could gather all of his forbidden feelings for his Prince.

Contrary to the way he sometimes acts, Naruto was not stupid. True he could be really dense but stupid he was not. He knew that the feelings that he held for Sasuke, the feelings that went well beyond the feelings a servant was suppose to have for a Prince. He knew that he was not suppose to be in love with Sasuke, knew that nothing would come from loving the Prince. Sasuke was destined to fall in love with a beautiful woman, break the curse, marry the woman, and produce an heir. No where in Sasuke's destiny did it say 'Fall for a ugly, weak servant'. And once Sasuke broke the curse, Naruto would not be send back to the stables to take care of the horses because Sasuke would no longer need him.

Naruto sighed and stood up as he pushed his feelings for the Prince to the back of his mind, becoming the perfect servant that Sasuke expected of him. He looked around the destroyed room and shook his head. He walked over to the dresser that Sasuke had been kind enough to let him have when he moved into the room. He scoffed as he remembered the night the witch had cursed his Prince, 'What did she know? Sasuke was not cruel, he was very kind in his own way. Sure Sasuke can be selfish, but so can everyone else!' Naruto thought as he got dressed. He shook his head and began to clean the room up.

Once the room was spotless once more Naruto grabbed a fresh pair of pants and a cloak-cap for Sasuke. He walked towards the bathroom, and stopped just outside the room, he took a few deep breaths before walking in. As soon as he walked in, Sasuke turned to him and looked at him with sad and regret filled eyes causing Naruto to stop in his tracks, Sasuke had never looked at him like that, it kind of scared him.

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked like a good servant would. Naruto saw annoyance fly across Sasuke's onyx black eyes before going back to the sad and regret filled eyes. Some times Naruto wanted to know what went through Sasuke's mind.

"I am sorry about what happened earlier, I should not have done that. If I made you uncomfortable or offended you in any way, I apologize. That was not my intention." Sasuke said causing Naruto to drop what he was holding and hide his face as a blush covered his face. Sasuke never apologizes to anyone, and here he was apologizing to him, a lowly servant. Naruto had to bite back a nervous laugh, but could not fight off the smile that appeared on his face.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered smiling at Sasuke who's heart began to beat faster. Naruto bent down and picked up the fallen clothes before looking at Sasuke, "It is alright, I forgive you." No matter what Naruto did, no matter how hard he tried, he could never keep his feelings for Sasuke in the back of his mind when ever Sasuke showed him the human side of himself. "Now, let us get you out of that water, I bet it has gone ice cold by now." Naruto said placing the clothing onto a counter before walking over to a linen closet and grabbed three large towels. He walked over to the bath, sat towels down and helped Sasuke out of the bath. He took one of the towels and began to dry Sasuke's fur off, once the towel was soaked he switched it with a dry one.

As Naruto was drying him, Sasuke had to bite back the urge to purr and nuzzle into Naruto's shoulder. He loved it when Naruto dried him, it always made Sasuke feel like he was loved by Naruto, which made it easier to pretend that Naruto actually loved him. Naruto was so gentle with Sasuke, as if he was afraid that he would hurt him. Sasuke smiled a soft smile and ran a clawed hand through Naruto's golden hair, almost as if in a trance. Naruto titled his head back to look at Sasuke and smiled at him with a cute little blush across his face. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop a moan at seeing that face.

Naruto stopped drying Sasuke and grabbed a silver brush, and Sasuke's tail began to unconsciously wag. This was Sasuke's favorite part, once Naruto finished drying him he would always brush out his fur, and Sasuke would be putty in his hands. Naruto stopped in mid stroke as a soft purr sound reach his ears. Naruto looked into Sasuke's half lidded eyes with wide eyes in shock. Sasuke was purring. Sasuke was actually allowing himself to purr, and in front of a servant no less. Naruto smiled a soft smile and continued to brush Sasuke's fur.

When the purring got louder Naruto's tail began to wag, happy that Sasuke was allowing him to witness this. A happy giggle tore from Naruto's throat making him freeze, afraid he had insulted Sasuke by laughing. Naruto blushed, ashamed for laughing and looked towards the ground while still brushing Sasuke. He yelped in surprise when he felt Sasuke begin to nuzzle him and froze in shock before quickly getting over his shock and continued to brush Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a relieved breath when he felt Naruto relax and continue brushing him, he had really thought he had over stepped is boundaries with Naruto again when he began to nuzzle him. He didn't want to scare Naruto and have him running away from him again. Sasuke took a deep breath of Naruto's scent, the smell of a field of forgetmenots in a thunderstorm, and began to purr once more. Naruto's face lit up in embarrassment at the feeling of Sasuke purring against his skin and fought off a moan.

Naruto finished brushing Sasuke and placed the brush behind him on the counter and was about to step away from Sasuke when said person wrapped their arms around his waist. Naruto automatically placed his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke purred again. A little moan escaped Naruto's throat and encouraged Sasuke to do go a little farther. Sasuke gently began to kiss Naruto's neck, Naruto gasped at the feeling tilted his head a little, giving Sasuke more room. Sasuke smirked and began to kiss up and down Naruto's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes with a moan, as he was once again torn. Half of him loved the attention that Sasuke was giving him, and wanted to see where this would lead even though he knew where it would most likely lead. But the other half wanted to push Sasuke away because he knew that this was wrong and that Sasuke was most likely just trying to fulfill his own wants. Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's neck when Sasuke started to nibbled lovingly on his ears. 'Oh dear lord, please help, give me a sign. Should I give myself to him or not?' Naruto thought a Sasuke pulled a sexy mewl from Naruto's throat. Sasuke started to kiss his way towards Naruto's lips, intending to finally kiss him.

Suddenly a howl broke through the haze in Naruto's mind and he jerked away from Sasuke with a deep blush. The two were locked in a heated stare, Naruto started to lean towards Sasuke to kiss him when another howl and some barks sounded. Naruto and Sasuke turned towards where the sound was coming from. "I should go see what is going on." Naruto said then bolted out of the room. So this was his sign, and it was that he should not give himself to Sasuke. He's ears flattened against his head as he heard a loud, angry growl come from Sasuke as he ran out of the bedroom and down the hall, a tear fell from his eye. Sometimes he hated being a servant.

Sasuke glared at the bathroom door that his fox had just ran through before growling angrily. What ever had caused those wolves to go crazy like that had better hope that those wolves kill them, because if they didn't then Sasuke would kill them. He grabbed his clothes and roughly put them on, before running a clawed hand down his face. He had been so close to finally kissing his love, what ever had interrupted them would pay dearly.

**.:'':.**

Naruto quickly ran down the stairs toward the main doors, trying to keep from crying. Once to the main doors he threw open one of the doors to see the leader of the wolf pack. Thankfully with him being park fox, Naruto could actually understand any animal he came across. "What's going on? What is wrong?" Naruto asked bending to look the wolf in the eyes.

"There is an intruder!" The wolf barked. Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers summoning the coat rack from before. The coat rack came running over to him then place Naruto's cloak on him before going back to it's spot. Naruto stood up and grabbed his bow and arrows from next to the door.

"Take to them." Naruto demanded.

"Follow me, young one." The wolf growled then took off through the cursed forest, making sure to stay in Naruto's sight. "Almost there, kitsune." the wolf called after twenty minutes of running, Naruto was panting and had a cramp in his side. Finally they made it to a lone tree in the middle of a clearing. "We have trapped the intruder in the tree." Naruto looked up at the tree and smirked at what he saw. The annoying pink haired girl from the flower shop was huddled in the tree. Her dress was ripped, torn, and muddy, she was missing a shoe, her hair had mud and twigs in it, and her face was scratched up and muddy. That is what one got when trying to sneak onto the Prince's land instead of following Naruto to his carriage when he went into the village.

"Well, well, well, look at the little rabbit that my precious wolves have caught." Naruto said and the wolves preened at being called precious by Naruto, "You wouldn't happen to be trying to sneak into the castle would you?"

"I, well, you see-" the girl started.

"Yes?" Naruto pressed while walking closer to the tree, the wolves parting to let him through.

"Wait, your wolves?" The girl asked.

"That is what they like to be called." Naruto said petting one of the wolves.

"How could you have something so dangerous around the Prince's lovely castle! I bet because of your wolves he can't even step out of his own castle! Your wolves are probably why he doesn't leave his castle! How dare you keep the Prince away from his people! You should be whipped for endangering my future husband!" the girl screeched hurting Naruto's sensitive ears. Naruto rubbed his ears through the cloak as the wolves growled at the girl for suggesting that their Naruto should be whipped.

"Yes, for the third time, they are my wolves." Naruto said and noticed the girl opening her mouth to say something, "Silence!" Naruto demanded, sometimes always being around a prince was good for you. "Now before you start spurting off things that make absolutely no since. It was the Prince's idea to have my wolves protect his castle from unwanted guest like you. He trained them to kill anyone that does not have permission to be on his lands, maybe I should let them kill you." Naruto said glaring up at the girl not liking how this girl acted. It was as if she believed she owned the world and everyone should bow down to her and kiss her feet.

"How dare you threaten me! Your Future Queen!" She screeched out. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the girl, did she seriously believe that Sasuke was going to marry her?

"Oh, I was unaware that the Prince had taken anyone's hand in marriage." Naruto said.

"That is because you are nothing but a lowly servant that can easily be replaced!" The girl said. Naruto bowed his head to hide his face so that she could not see how hard that sentence had hit him. After all, it was true, Naruto was just a stable boy and Sasuke was just using him to fulfill his own needs like getting him food and releasing his sexual tension. Sasuke would get bored of him soon and replace him, it wasn't like Naruto was important to Sasuke. But just because she was right, there was no need to let her know she was right. So Naruto hardened his eyes and glared at her.

"Well, seeing as how I am always with the Prince, I find it incredibly hard that he could have ask for your hand in marriage without my knowledge of it." Naruto said.

"W-what? You're always with the Prince?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I take care of the Prince's every needs, not that it is your business." Naruto said smirking.

"Every needs?" The girl muttered with a blush before glaring at Naruto, "Of course it is my business, the Prince is my fiance!"

"I thought we had established that the Prince could not possibly be your fiance." Naruto growled out annoyed.

"Well, he isn't my fiance yet, but as soon as he sees my beautiful face he will fall madly in love with me and ask for my hand." The girl said proudly.

'Dear god, is she serious?' Naruto asked himself. "Let us test this theory of yours, shall we?" Naruto said then whistled a high pitch note, the wolves stopped their growling and backed away from the tree. Naruto walked over to the tree, roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her from the tree. The girl fell and landed hard on her left ankle, spraining it. "Come, I will lead you to the castle. We will get you cleaned up and then you will meet the Prince. If the Prince does not 'fall madly in love with you' as you say he will, then I will drag you back to the village." Naruto growled then began to walk towards the castle with the girl following him. The wolves stayed close to them, not wanting to leave their Naruto with the witch, she may hurt their fox.


End file.
